vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hearthstone
Summary Hearthstone, more commonly known as Hearth, is an Elf native to Alfheim, one of the Nine Realms of Norse Mythology. Ostracized by his parents and associates due to his deafness, he harbors deep regret and guilt over his inability to save his younger brother Andirion, the first person to ever show Hearth affection. After an accident involving Rune Magic, Hearth landed in Nidavellir, where he was saved by Blitzen, with the two becoming fast friends. Later entering Mimir's service, he and Blitzen act as Magnus Chase's closest allies, standing by him before and after Son of Frey learned of his heritage. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, High 8-C with Uruz, higher with Rune Magic Name: Hearthstone, Pinball Wizard, Hearth Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Elf, Rune-Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Archer, Probability Manipulation (Can throw himself and his allies to the whimsy of fate with the Pethro rune, but he can't control what events occur), Statistics Amplification, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, His deafness renders him immune to abilities that require the target to be able to hear Attack Potency: Human level physically (Described as being about a strong as a normal human), Large Building level with Uruz (Physically overpowered a number of skeletal vikings that Magnus Chase struggled to fight against), with Rune Magic (Burnt Tiwaz into Fenris Wolf's fur, Evaporated a lake with Thurisaz) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Magnus Chase, took Fenris Wolf by surprise while the latter was preoccupied) Lifting Strength: Regular Human level normally, Class K with runes Striking Strength: Human Class, Large Building Class with Uruz Durability: Human level, Large Building level with Uruz Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range normally. Several hundred meters with his powers and magic Standard Equipment: A staff and runestones Intelligence: Hearth is very skillful and experienced with magic, learning from Odin himself how to read runes and bend the very fabric of the universe itself, managing to manipulate even the space and time. Because of his deafness, he needed to learn Alfheim Sign Language to communicate with others. Weaknesses: Using Rune Magic leaves Hearth drained. His potential in magic is also limited, as he missing one single letter from his runes. Due to being completely deaf, Hearth is entirely reliant on his sense of touch and sight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rune Magic: Hearth is able to carve the Norse Runes into runestones to generate a variety of effects by affecting the "genetic code" or the metaphysical aspects of the universe represented by the corresponding runes runes. He has used: ** Perthro: The rune representing luck, fortune, and the occult, it allows Hearth to place himself and others at the whimsy of fate, triggering any number of occurrences that would rarely happen under normal circumstances, but he can't control what these events entail. ** Raidho: The rune representing journeys and evolution, Hearth can use this rune to bend space to temporarily trap his foes in a spatial loop, preventing them from advancing or escaping. This rune is powerful enough to slow down Gunilla and the rest of Odin's Valkyries. ** Thurisaz: The rune representing chaos, destruction, and the God of Thunder, Thor, Hearth can use this runestone to temporarily evaporate a large river that was thirty feet deep while looking for Andvari. ** Tiwaz: The rune representing Tyr, the God of Courage, as well as heroic sacrifice, Hearth expends his physical and magical stamina to protect a target and brand a foe with his staff. This rune proved powerful enough to save Blitzen from the claws of Fenris Wolf when used in tandem with Blitzen's bulletproof alcot as well as brand Tyr's rune into Fenris Wolf's fur. ** Uruz: The rune representing strength of body and virility, Hearth smashes an Uruz runestone into the ground, greatly increasing his size, strength, and muscle mass. In this state, he can easily overpower number of skeletal vikings that Magnus Chase, an Einherji and the demigod son of Frey armed with the Sword of Summer, struggled to defeat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elves Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Probability Users